What's wrong ?
by Miki Hibiki
Summary: entah kenapa Kira selalu seperti menghindari Athrun membuat Athrun pusing sendiri... sipp..sipp.. Chapter selanjutnya uda update... gomen telat.. hehehe v
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Pairing :: AthrunKira**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rating :: T**

**warning :: Maybe OOC, Shou-Ai, BoyXboy, Typo**

**_Don't Like don't Read... ^_^_**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**enjoy...!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut Coklat, bermata violet berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan tampang cerah. Senyuman lembut dan hangat menghiasi parasnya yang manis ketika teman-temannya menyapa pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya begitu polos sehingga membuat para seme yang melihatnya menahan diri untuk tidak memakan pemuda tersebut. Setidaknya mereka masih sayang nyawa. Mengingat pemiliknya akan senang hati membuat mereka merasakan indahnya neraka jahanam jika miliknya di ganggu. ƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑ

Sebut saja Kira Yamato. Saat ini Kira berjalan menuju kelaznya. "Kiraaaa" panggil Tohru dari belakangnya. Pada saat ingin berbalik. Tohru langsung menerjangnya dan memeluk Kira dengan eratt. "HUWAA" Reflek Kira kaget dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh dengan Tohru menindih Kira dan membuat mata tertuju pada mereka dengan posisi yang mencurigakan. "jangan tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhku bodoh" kata Kira. Sedangkan Tohru cuma bisa cengengesan. "hehehe. . Soalnya aku senang melihatmu" jawab Tohru tetap memeluk Kira makin.

"**cepat menyingkir**"kata sebuah suara dingin nan menusuk ditambah aura pekat disekelilingnya.

Dengan serempak, mereka berdua menoleh keasal suara dan terkejut melihat muka Athrun yang menyeramkan. "cih. . Zala" desis Tohru sembari berdiri juga membantu Kira berdiri.

Tap. . Tap. . Tap. .

~blukk~  
Athrun langsung memeluk Kira dan memandang Tohru tajam. "kauu. . Apa yang kauu lakukan pada KiraKu, HAHH ?" bentak Athrun OOC sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tohru.  
"bo. .bodoh. . Apa yang kw katakan Athrun-Baka" kata Kira dengan semburat merah diparasnya yang manis sehingga Athrun haruz menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam langsung kekasihnya mengingat mereka berada didepan publik. "hm. . Kenapa ? Toh mereka semua sudah tau" kata Athrun dengan santainya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Makin merah lha wajah Kira. ƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑƗƗɑ #Author tertawa senang**

"ada apa ini ?" kata Sai berdiri di samping kekasihnya Tohru. Kekasih ? Yap. . Tohru uke dan Sai Seme #taboked** err. . Intinya begitu lha. . "ah. . Sai. ." Tohru langsung menggelayut manja ke Sai.

"hhehehe. . Itu. . Zala-senpai takut Ukenya selingkuh denganku. Padahal aku khand sahabatnya Kira. Jadi pas aku tadi langsung dan memeluk Kira. . Bla. .bla. .bla" Tohru bercerita panjang lebat tidak sadar jika 2 orang sedang melancarkan deathglare masing-masing kepadanya.

"huftt. . Apa yang kw lakukan disini Zala-senpai? Disini bukan kelazmu." kata Sai seraya menatap tajam pada Athrun. "ck. . Bukan urusanmu"balas Athrun. Kemudian menatap Kira " Ayo aku antar ke kelazmu" kata Athrun sambil menyeret Kira. tiba-tiba Kira melepas tangan yang digenggam Athrun. "agh. . Aku pergi dengan Tohru dan Sai saja ada urusan" kata kira sambil menunduk dalam. Athrun bingung dengan sikap Kira yang tiba-tiba. karena tidak biasanya Kira menolak. "errr…..Gomen ne Athrun.." kata Kira gugup. "Ayo Kira..sebentar lagi bel.." Kata Tohru sambil menarik tangan Kira. "argh…iyaa… Jaa~ ne Athrun" jawab Kira .

Sejenak Athrun melihat Tohru yang menyeringai kearahnya. Mood Athrun menjadi jelek sangat. Athrun mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat sehingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjauh dari radius 5 meter takut kena imbasnya. Kecien dech ditolak ma uke tercinta.. ckck #dibantai Athrun**

Athrun memasuki kelasnya masih dengan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan sehingga membuat orang menatap bingung kepadanya. 'ada apa dengannya' batin mereka. setelah duduk dikursinya Athrun langsung melamun memikirkan sikap kekasihnya yang tidak biasa. ckckck.. ternyata pangeran yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh wanita ini sedang GALAU.. hahaha #dilempar**

============================ TBC ==============================

Gimaaaaannnnaaaaaaaaaaa… gimanaaaaaaaaa ….. uda pendek gaje lagiii…. #heran dech** kok begitu sii ceritanya…. Anehhh… ending jugaaa... arggghhhhhhh... #ditimpuk karena teriak-teriak**

Baru belajar buat fic nii.. gimana bagus gak, jelek yaa ?

Argh.. sebelum itu.. kenalkan saya Miki Hibiki…

Orang baru disini…,, baru dalam tahap belajar nii buat fic.. jadi senpai-senpai sekalian .. mohon bantuannya #bungkuk-bungkuk** saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi….

REVIEW Donk…,, hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

こんいちわ ！！

Hai.. Gomen baru bisa update.. kemaren uda mau update tapi datanya hilang. Jadi harus buat ulang lagi, mikir lagi... huft...

Oke daripada ngebacot mending langsung aja...

What's wrong ?

Disclaimer : Kalau GSD punya saya akan ku buat Athrun dan Kira bersatu… Tapi sepertinya saya hanya bisa gigit jari karena GSD punya _Sunrise_.

Pair : Athrun X Kira

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

_Okeeee….. Enjoy this…._

_Don't Like…. Don't Read…. !_

Athrun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan enggan. Bagaimanapun suasana hatinya sedang dalam tahap paling buruk dari yang terburuk. Hingga membuat sebagian warga sekolah lain yang ingin menyapanya menarik diri dengan damai. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Dari pada harus berhadapan dengan singa yang sedang mengamuk. Hahaha….

BRAKKKKKK~~~~~

Seketika semua yang berada didalam kelas langsung terdiam, tatkala melihat pelaku penendangan pintu yang tidak berdosa tersebut. _Poorrr~~ _pintu.

"Ck…. Ada apa dengan Kira itu? Seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku. Apa dia mencoba menghindariku? Arrrggghhhh… Kau membuatku gila Kira." Racau Athrun sesampainya di kursinya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dearka dan Nicol yang heran dengan tingkah Athrun yang sangat ooc sedari tadi, sambil mengambil buku Fisika yang tidak berdosa di atas meja itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Athrun?" Tanya Dearka kepada Athrun.

"Tidak."

"Aku tau kau ada masalah," timpal Nicol sambil duduk di depan Athrun.

"Hmm." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"pasti bertengkar dengan Kira." Tebak Nicol sambil berpose ala shinichi kudou.

"Bukan."

"Atau… dia sedang menyukai seseorang dan bakal melupakanmu," tebak Dearka asal-asalan dan sukses mendapatkan Deathglare mematikan sang Athrun Zala.

"Hahaha…. Dia lagi di cuekin sama kekasihnya itu." Tiba-tiba Yzak datang menghampiri mereka sambil tertawa.

"Ck… Urusai."

Dearka dan Nicol mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti.

"Jadi karena di cuekin kau sampai uring-uringan begini dan bertindak ooc?" Nicol pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha…. Jangan-jangan dia sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu, Athrun." Ujar Yzak mengejek.

Athrun mendelik tajam kearah Yzak. "Ck.. Diamlah Yzak. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku baginya." Ucapnya narsis tingkat akut membuat yang mendengarnya sweatdrop seketika.

_~~~~Skip Time~~~~_

_Istirahat~~_

Seorang pemuda berambut dark biru tengah melamun di taman belakang sekolah. Sesekali mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Yang hanya dia lakukan hanya duduk diam dibawah pohon dengan tampang seolah-olah bosan membuat Author pun merasa iba pada pemuda keren itu.

"Apa salahku, Kira? Kenapa kau menjauhi aku? Apa aku menyakitimu? Atau kau sudah bosan padaku? Atau…. Atau… ARRRRGGGGHHH" Jeritnya frustasi. Oke, dia mulai bergalau ria. Hahaha… Kasian sekali kau Athrun. Atrun memang lagi bingung dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Tadi malam, Kira tidak mengangkat telponnya dan membalas emailnya. Athrun maklum karena mengira Kira sedang belajar mengingat sebentar lagi ujian jadi Athrun tidak mau menganggunya. Tadi pagi, Athrun menjemputnya tapi Cagalli bilang Kira sudah berangkat duluan bersama teman-temannya.

"Athrun!" terdengar suara dari depannya. Ternyata pada saat bergalau ria Athrun tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya. Athrun pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan melihat gadis cantik berambut pink. "Lacus, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Athrun.

"Ara.. tadi aku melihatmu duduk disini. Jadi aku kesini. Kau sendiri? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah." Lacus duduk disamping Athrun lalu memandang lembut Athrun. Bagaimana pun Athrun adalah cinta pertamanya. Walaupun Athrun sekarang sedang menjalin cinta dengan kouhainya yang bernama Kira Yamato tapi perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Huufffttttt…. Begitulah… Aku sedang memikirkan Kira. Kau tahu, sepertinya dia membenciku." Ucap Athrun lesu.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Lacus menatap heran Athrun.

"Sedari tadi dia terus menghindariku. Saat melihatku dari jauh, dia langsung berbalik pergi. Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar dibarengi helaan nafas pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara saja padanya, Athrun? Mungkin saja kau memang ada masalah dengannya." Kata Lacus lembut.

"Bicara bagaimana! Melihatku dari kejauhan saja dia sudah langsung kabur." Jawab Athrun lesu.

"Hahaha…. Begitu. Yaa sudah, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Kau mau aku bernyanyi untukmu?" Tanya Lacus sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Aku sangat menyukai suaramu, Lacus. Rasanya damai." Ucap Athrun disertai dengan senyumnya yang menawan membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Lacus.

"Araa.. Kau bisa saja Athrun." Jawab Lacus malu-malu.

"hahaha… nyanyilah."

"Baiklah."

_Ehem….._

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

Suara merdu Lacus langsung membuat Athrun nyaman dan perlahan menutup matanya dan tertidur.

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

Lacus tersenyum lembut melihat Athrun yang tertidur bersandar di batang pohon. Membelai lembut rambut biru milik Athrun dan mulai mendekat ke muka Athrun lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Nghh….." Athrun menggeliat pelan dan tanpa sadar bersandar ke bahu gadis berambut pink tersebut. Lacus tersenyum lagi dan bernyanyi lagi.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

Sebenarnya sudah lama Lacus mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari persahabatan kepada Athrun. Tapi Athrun tidak pernah menyadarinya. Lacus tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya karena dari awal dia sudah tahu bahwa hati Athrun sudah memilih Kira.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata violet melihat semua yang terjadi dan Kristal-kristal bening meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya. "Athrun Baka." Mengumpat pelan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kira berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah. Tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang di tabraknya yang penting dia harus cepat ke kelas mengambil tas kemudian keluar kelas. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Tohru dan lainnya lalu berlari berniat bolos. Saat berbelok di ujung koridor yang menuju langsung ke gerbang sekolah, Kira menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Athrun dan Lacus. Athrun yang melihat Kira reflex memegang tangannya dan membuat Kira berhenti. Tetapi Kira langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Athrun. "KIRAA…" Athrun memanggilnya tetapi Kira sudah berlari sekuat tenaga hingga melewati gerbang. #wah.. cepat amat Kira yaa** Sekilas Athrun melihat air mata mengalir dimata Kira.

"Aduhh…" Athrun yang tadinya ingin mengejar Kira mendengar ringisan Lacus. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke Lacus dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lacus."

_**Kriiiinnnngggggg~~~~**_

"ukh… Aku tidak apa-apa, Athrun. Apa itu tadi Kira? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Lacus.

"Tidak tahu." Athrun melihat ke gerbang di mana Kira menghilang.

"Oh.. begitu. Ayo, bel sudah bunyi." Lacus berjalan.

'Ada apa denganmu Kira? Huufftt….Mungkin nanti aku ke rumahnya saja.' Menghela nafas pelan kemudian berjalan ke kelas bersama Lacus mengingat bel sudah berbunyi.

_~Skip Time~_

Sebuah mobil berwarna Biru melaju di jalanan. Tak lama kemudian berhenti didepan rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan yang indah dan bersih. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil a.k.a Athrun tapi gerakannya berhenti pada saat matanya melihat kekasih hatinya sedang berpelukan dengan pria berambut raven di depan pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Athrun langsung beranjak dari situ dan berbalik pulang ke rumahnya dengan rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

**T.B.C.**

**Yupz… segitu dulu….**

**Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya….**

**Miki tahu, fic Miki masih jauh dari kata bagus Karena Miki ini masih newbie jadinya masih ango-ango… hahahaha**

**Jadi mohobn bantuannya dari senpai-senpai. **

**Balasan Review :**

**Rebirth-flame : **wahh… makasiihh atas reviewnya yaaa….. terima kasih jg buat sarannya …. Hehehe #nyengir** kebiaasaan ngetik sms kelas dgn 'kelaz' sii… gomen.. bakal Miki perbaikin… Arigatou…..!

**NaoShiteRu1264 : **hwaaa… Arigatou atas sarannya Nao-san… hehehe… Miki akan berusaha memperbaikinya…

**Magus-15IchiGo : **makasih dah review Magus-san… makasih juga atas sarannya. Miki akan memperbaikinya… hehehe^^v

**Aoiyuuko : **makasih dah review Aoi-san… kemaren publishnya buru-buru.. mana lupa tentuin judul… summary juga gak sempat.. jadi sembarang aja…hahaha… Gomen.. tapi Miki akan memperbaikinya..

**Okeeee….. Riview yaaaa… !**** ありがとう。**


End file.
